


两边

by quarkocean



Series: ALL J/全境淹没 [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 全境淹没 番外之一我在铁丝网的这边，你在铁丝网的那边。一直一直。
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: ALL J/全境淹没 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784161





	两边

->>>  
国中的校服略显长了。

山下这样想着，走在铁丝网的一侧边练习单眼投掷。  
石子一次一次落在遥远的空气末世中，销声匿迹，教人已无处可寻。  
铁丝网的两边照例进行着周五的社团活动，嘈杂一片。似乎是铁丝网就这样不经意的拦起了，一边是棒球，一边是篮球。

在棒球场入口处，山下转了个弯，绕进了球场。隼人正巧在。  
[好久不见，我记得你不喜欢社团活动。]  
[是么。偶尔，也想练习一下。]  
[给。][衣服就算了。]隼人顺手塞上一个皮质手套，[刚才龙打出了一个本垒打。]  
[那我可得好好的投出这一球。]山下微微翘起嘴角。  
很多事情，在自己看来是如此的微不足道。

汗水。  
国中的校服如俯身般，粘稠在潮湿的皮肤上。过长的衣袖紧捏着手臂，透不过气。山下呼出长长的一口气，不知道想感叹什么，是否生疏，是否老去。  
铁丝稍稍有些扎人，背部时起时凸。不过幸好风足够大，由南向北，凉意绵延至脚下。大口喘着气，矿泉水沿着脸部轮廓线流淌。  
[力不从心呢。]  
[啊，你知道。]山下微微摇晃着头，把多余的水甩出去。隼人明白他想要独处的时间，又加了几句便离开了。  
山下不知道该做什么好，忽然身后的网有不自然的晃动，山下转过身，隔着锈铁。  
背后竟也是个少年，微斜倚着网，黑色的校服与自己相比恰好合身。  
“真是的。”山下不经意自言自语道。  
微微风吹起，一高一矮两个少年的发丝就纠缠着，深浅不一的咖啡色渗透进栗红色。

撞到彼此的时候，小山正准备离开篮球场，山下正预备走进棒球场。  
“肋骨……”  
“啊，对不起。”对面的男生说着抱歉，空气如此熟悉。  
双手揉进那一片咖啡色。  
“你是……”山下突然调转记忆，却说不上最初相遇的时间地点。  
小山眯起眼睛，尽管山下带给他极强的存在感，他并不在意，径直要转身离开。  
当山下看到那个背影，即刻意识到那天，那个高挑的影子。  
(风、网、你、我。)  
“你是……！”  
“呃？”小山回头看着少年，“我们在哪里见过吗？”  
“棒球场隔壁的……”  
“啊，”小山反应过来，但有迷糊起来，“我是篮球队的小山，可是，怎么从来没见过你呢？”  
“我是棒球候补的！”急促的回答更近似于一个迫不急待要狡辩的小孩。  
“是么……”小山惊了一下，不明白山下的口气如此焦急。  
“那今后，请多关照了。”小山重又眯起双眼，周身仿佛笼罩着温柔的光。  
“我叫山下！”他报上自己的名字，不期待另一个人记得。

->>>  
“喂，你这家伙。”关于小山不由分说把他拉进篮球场，山下着实吓了一跳。一边小山匆匆给他套上了无袖球衫。  
“来一局？”山下试探性问道。  
“嗯，不介意吧。”  
“乐意至极，”说着山下已投出了弧线球。  
尽管几年后，他们有更多的机会，但谁都平静的走在自己的边上，  
触碰彼此的感觉不会再有。

小山的三分异常精准，总是上演的有惊无险，球沿擦到了篮框，正中下怀。  
真是不妙，比分就这么拉大。球鞋捻在打蜡过的地板上，咬出扭曲的声线。  
“你不行哦。”小山挑衅的说道，黝黑的肤色与球衣相融。  
“我……”山下喘着气，从胯下带球，预备投个2分。“你得意什么？”  
“不是……还没有结束吗？”

……那天小山从广播台的直播室接到了山下的电话。  
“我和你……”  
“不是……都已经结束了吗？”  
句子从否定改成肯定，从开始到结束。  
只是好奇，那些曾经只属于两个人的东西，去了哪里。

->>>  
随风而逝。  
风吹在沾满汗水的皮肤上，是温柔的。  
从篮球场离开，山下的衬衫及内T-SHIRT全部湿透了，小山则干脆赤膊。  
“你还是套件衣服，过一会会感冒。”  
“不用担心拉。我明白。”小山又怎知事后真的会感冒。  
随手从书包里拿了件背心。  
途中又经过棒球场，山下习惯性的穿入其中。  
这样两人就被铁丝网隔开了。  
“喂，你啊，连路都不好好走。”  
“习惯罢了，前面都是出口。”

即然打赢了比赛，小山便请山下吃饭。  
国中边上有一家中餐厅，叫什么桂花楼，那字大体都不认得。

山下指点了份素食加清汤，毕竟胃还在调理中，小山就不同了，两份套餐还不够，还各加了卤蛋。  
“真能吃。”山下带着羡慕。  
“算什么。家乡的拉面可以一次性解决三碗。”  
“啊，是么。”山下听了，不觉有些难过，便低下头去，呷了口汤。  
“这是您要的卤蛋，刚才厨房一忙就忘加了。”服务生彬彬有礼，但这语气听起来似曾相识。  
山下下意识抬起了头，“怎么是相叶学长……”  
“啊，山下和小山呢，去打球了吗。”  
“前辈……”  
“你们……”相叶的微笑带着适意，“这是我家的店啊。”  
“桂花楼是相叶学长家的？！”小山猛的一惊，噎住不成，差点喷饭。  
“喂，你这个大嘴巴可别到处替我‘宣传’，我可承受不起。”相叶收起被清空的盘子，“饿得话再点些东西，我去送别的桌了。”  
说完转身离开，一瞬的眼神与山下恰巧交合。  
迷幻而又熟悉的感觉。

“相叶学长对你很好吧。”小山蹭了蹭山下。  
“啊，算是吧。是他让我进棒球队的。”  
“可是某个家伙不知进取，投手三役，到现在也只能坐候补席的冷板凳。”  
“我就是这样嘛。”山下放下筷子，准备把汤喝完。  
“没什么事好在意的。”

忽然就一片沉默。

->>>  
拿着四位数的账单，山下几乎要呆掉了。迄今为止山下吃过最贵的食物不过是柏青哥家的鸡蛋卷——100円四打。  
“真能……吃。”这次分明成了讽刺。  
“啊，钱包……”小山摸索裤子，拿出一个黑色的皮夹，翻来覆去就只有几个可以摇得出声的硬币。  
“差500円！”小山砸砸嘴，调皮的看着山下。  
“你……”小山的眼神太强烈了，灼到了心底，山下没办法拒绝。  
“好吧，算你欠我的。”  
“那麻烦你喽。”  
山下摸出皮夹，“信用卡可以吗？”  
“nari！”小山惊叫道，“你不是……”  
“你们都以为我很穷吧。”山下看着小山的表情，有些好笑。  
“真是的。”服务生把信用卡交还给山下。  
“走吧。”  
很晚了。

->>>  
山下发现其实和小山共餐是种乐趣。  
谁让小山食欲大呢？简直是不可思议。  
看着他吃，连自己原本不太大的食欲也好像重新旺盛了起来。  
“炸香肠不错吧。”明明塞得满嘴都是却还是不停的说这个那个的——这或许就是小山的剪影吧。

你……

肚子填饱后，在小山的眼里唯一的消耗方式就只有运动了。而山下喜欢看书，而小山自认为脑子不好使，“单细胞不适合逻辑学。”说完这话，小山莞尔一笑。  
接着便走进篮球场。  
山下没有继续跟随，绕道走进了棒垒区，隼人正在投球。  
铁丝网年久失修，锈色是那样容易腐蚀青春。山下照例靠着它，拾起石子向远处抛去。  
“呐，你的梦想是什么？”小山竟从背后突然发话，山下却没有一丝惊奇。  
“我怎么会有梦想呢。你呢。”  
“我？当然是要和山下你做一辈子的好朋友。”小山用指尖转球，不着痕迹。  
“庆……”山下意识到自己是头一次如此亲密的称呼小山。  
“默许就代表说话啦。”  
“了解。”山下依旧冷冷的说道。又如何能让心再次温热。  
“天空什么都没有。”虽然隔着铁丝网，凭着空隙之间的触感，山下感到小山的手垫在头上。  
“嗯，空白的。”

你在那边。我在这边。  
我们永远无法为彼此的天空留下什么。

->>>  
在校的最后一次运动会，理应热情高涨。  
除了山下，对任何事物都不感兴趣。

极其不凑巧的另外一件事是篮球与棒球社的比赛时间被安排在同一时间。  
[午后一时二刻。]  
小山原本说想来看山下比赛的，只得作罢。  
“反正你也可以隔着铁丝网看我的比赛嘛。”小山开始咧开嘴笑。  
后来山下一直记得。

或许说期待的不是比赛而是人。  
搜寻后，终于寻到了小山。怎么吃都不会胖的、细瘦脸的家伙，像拉面。山下想。  
“山下，看这里。”戴防护头盔的隼人好不容易才转移山下的视线。  
风轻轻吹，夏天的味道更迭春日。  
由栗红色改染成的茶色发丝在风中孤单飘逸。

->>>  
居然是意料之外的结果。  
小山那队竟然以大比分惨败给他们的学弟们，毕业前留下这么个回忆真的令人揪心。

“喂，说话。”透过网，小山好似被切割成一块块碎片。  
他们是孤独的。  
“你说我是不是很没用了……”  
山下不说话，有些话不能说。  
哪怕是最难过最值得安慰的时候。

教学楼顶的风向标快速旋转，只是山下的视线未曾改变，包括他们曾经的誓言。  
他拣起从铁丝网下溜过来的棒球，接着把它用力抛掷向天空。  
天空在吞食它，谁也不知道它最后的真正归宿。

山下想它应该落在一个最最暖实的地方。  
“庆，你怎么想？”

->>>  
他们是彼此人生的看客，从那一刻就已经注定好的。  
背靠背，隔着铁丝网。

->>>  
你知道吗？

->>>  
我一直在铁丝网的这边，你也一直在铁丝网的那边。  
一直一直。

END  
2007-9-17


End file.
